


I Found You

by honestchick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Stony Maybe...Still thinking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: Tony had a son; he raised him for two years until someone kidnapped him. Tony was devastated and heartbroken. And who would have thought in Starks Expo, he’d be able to see his son once again?





	1. Finding Peter

**Eight Years Ago**

Tony is lying on the couch, his hangover slowly going away. Tony hears sound _click click,_ the sound of heels against the floor. Pepper. Tony sighs, not wanting to deal with anything.

“Tony!” Pepper says in panic. Tony looks up, confused.

“What, you are used to seeing me hangover….” Pepper nods no.

“We need to go to the hospital!” Pepper announces. Tony is worried now.

“Why, what’s wrong? Is it Rhodey? Happy?” Tony questions.

“The hospital called about a girl who gave birth to your child, but she died giving birth,” Pepper explains. Tony feels his heart clench, but he nods no in disbelief.

“How do they know it’s mine?” Tony questions.

“They said they were going to explain it when we arrive,” Pepper replies.

“You honestly believe that?! Come on, Pepper. You can’t actually believe that right, the girl was probably lying. The child might not even be mine,” Tony argues.

“That is why we are going to do a DNA test at the hospital! Let’s go. I already called Rhodes, he’s on his way over there. I already know you are going to panic once we arrive and he’s the only one who can calm you down,” Pepper replies. Tony is still frozen.

“Tony, I’m serious. Let’s go!” Pepper snaps, pulling him up. Now they are going to find out if this is a lie.

~

Rhodey arrives the same time as Pepper and Tony. Pepper was right because Tony starts to panic right away. Rhodey does his best to calm him down. They are now waiting patiently in the room, a doctor walks in with forms.

“Mr. Stark, I would like to apologize for your loss,” the doctor says. Tony wanted to snap he didn’t know the girl that well but just mumbles, “Thank you, now about the child.”

 “Mr. Stark, I know you are confused and are in disbelief but when she found out she was pregnant, I advised her that she wouldn’t make it because of some health issues. I informed her to contact the father so the child wouldn’t be alone. She refused to listen so she wrote down the name and asked me to look at the name only if she didn’t make it. Unfortunately, she didn’t,” the doctor explains. Tony is silent, not knowing what to say.

“Mr. Stark would like to do a DNA test,” Pepper informs. The doctor nods.

~

Tony is pacing back and forth, waiting for the results.

“Tones, would you calm down?” Rhodey asks.

“Calm down?! There’s a possibility I might be a dad, I can’t be a dad!” Tony hisses. Before Rhodey can respond, the doctor walks back in.

“Congratulations, Mr. Stark. You are a father!” the doctor announces. Tony freezes.

“No, no, are…are you sure? How many DNA tests did you take?” Tony questions, hoping this is all a bad dream. He is not fit to be a dad, this child deserves better.

“Two, Mr. Stark. If you want to give him up for adoption, here are the forms I have arranged for you,” he comments, passing him the forms. Tony is this close to grabbing it, but Rhodey takes it away.

“Can we see the child please?” Rhodey asks.

“Of course, the nurse will bring his child over,” the doctor replies and leaves.

“What the hell, Rhodey!?” Tony snaps.

“You aren’t going to give this child up! You haven’t even fucking looked at your own child and you want to give them away!” Rhodey argues.

“I…no! I can’t, I can’t! I can’t do this!” Tony blurts out, shaking his head. Rhodey goes to Tony.

“Tony, I know what you are thinking. You aren’t Howard! Do you understand!?” Rhodey advices. The door opens and turns and sees the child in one of the hospital cribs, wrapped in baby blue blanket. She sets it by them and then leaves the room. Tony can practically hear his heart pounding like a drum. The baby starts to cry, Tony nods no again.

“I…no, I have to give it up for adoption,” Tony decides.

“Tony, have you even held the baby or even looked at the baby?” Pepper quizzes. Obviously, the answer is no. Tony stays silent.

“And you keep saying _it_? This is a baby, your baby. Hold your child, Tony. Give it a shot at least. At least take a look at your child before you try to give them up,” Rhodey reasons. Tony thinks for a minute and walks to the hospital crib. Tony looks down at his son and the baby looks up at his dad, he stops crying, and giggles. Tony smiles at him. Tony feel his worries slip away. Nothing matters anymore, he has his son. He feels a protective mode turn on in his body, Tony will do anything to protect his child. He will spoil him and cherish him with love, something he wasn’t given by his father. His son has his eyes. Tony wipes away his son’s tears before he carefully picks him up. Tony kisses the top of his son’s head, lovingly.

“See, you are a natural,” Rhodey comments. Tony nods, smiling.

“I have a son,” Tony states, to them and himself. “My baby boy.”

“What are you going to name him?” Pepper asks. Tony looks at his son’s eyes and replies with certainty, “Peter Stark.”

 

**Six Years Ago**

“Peter and I are heading home from going to shopping,” Tony says, talking to Rhodey on the phone, holding two year old Peter on his hip. It’s late at night, both of them heading back from shopping. Tony wanted to spoil his baby boy.

“Don’t tell me you bought him more toys,” Rhodey comments.

“Maybe,” Tony replies. “Hold on, I’m going to buckle Peter up.”

 Tony puts the phone down for a while he buckles Peter up in the car seat. He finishes and is about grab the phone but someone hits him in the back of the head, causing him to collapse with a shout of pain. Tony’s head is pounding. Tony hears Rhodey calling his name. Tony hears Peter crying from the distance. “Dada!” Peter cries. He tries to pick himself up again, but he doesn’t have the strength. No, no, he can’t let his son be put in danger! Chloroform is put over his mouth, he blacks out.

**Five Years Later**

“This…this has to work,” Tony tells J.A.R.V.I.S. After Tony informed the people about being Iron Man, he had an idea of a locater for Peter. Rhodey walks in.

“Hey, Tones. What are you working on?” Rhodey asks. Tony ignores him, focused on his work.

“I believe it will work, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S replies back.

“Tony?” Rhodey asks again.

“A locater for Peter,” Tony replies. Rhodey heart drops, Tony has been beating himself over this for a long time and Rhodey has failed to make him believe it wasn’t. “I added a protocol where when Peter is in my presence or around my area; J.A.R.V.I.S will report that Peter is found. You see the protocol is very simple, it can sense the resemblances…” Rhodey cuts him off.

“Tony, please stop. I agree that Peter is still out there, but what you are doing isn’t healthy,” Rhodey comments.

“Well I’m fucking sorry! I’m sorry that I want to hold my baby boy again! I’m sorry if I want to hear him call me Dada again,” Tony snaps and lets out a sob. “I’m sorry if I want to sing him to sleep or read him a bedtime story. I…I just want him back.” Rhodey hugs him and Tony sobs into his chest.

**Six Months Later**

“Nice work, kid,” Tony says, about to fly off.

“Peter Stark found,” J.A.R.V.I.S reports. Tony is frozen in his spot. He looks down at the young boy. He smiles wide. He suddenly snaps back in reality and remembers the commotion. Shit, he can’t hold him now. He turns and sees the drones having targets directed to him. He has to fly off so Peter won’t get in the middle of it so he does.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, I…shit! What am I going to do now? By the time I’m done with all this shit, he might be gone with whoever has him,” Tony states.

“Sir, I advise you to focus on this first. The drones are near,” J.A.R.V.I.S warns.

 _Isn’t this great timing!?_ Tony thinks to himself.

In his mind, he just thinks of his son. Thank fucking God; he’s going to live for sure. He doesn’t have to worry about dying. Tony wants this dumb shit to be over with so he can go back to his son.

~

Tony sets Pepper down on the roof and yanks the helmet that is shocking him. Before Pepper can say anything, he starts pacing back and forth.

“I need to go! We need to go! Shit, all the surveillances are destroyed! How am I going to find him? Fuck!” Tony curses. Peter has to be out there somewhere, someone brought him here.

“Tony, Tony! Calm down!” Rhodey says, walking over to him.

“Tony, how are you going to find who?” Pepper questions, confused.

“Peter!” Tony shouts. Rhodey and Pepper freeze, knowing where this is going. Hearing his name, breaks their heart, that day was devastating for all of them.

“Tony, I know today has been rough. Maybe you need to rest…” Tony nods no, cutting Rhodey off.

“No, no! You don’t understand. The locator, remember the locator?! I saved him from the drones and the locator found him, tracing him. He was right there, right in my hands reach! I had to fucking fly off because of that fucking asshole!” Tony barks out, pissed. “The surveillances are pretty much all destroyed so I won’t be able to trace him. You know what? No, I’m going to check if there are some that survived.”

“Tony, Tony, relax. We will find him, but do you think we should wait until tomorrow?” Pepper asks.

“No! I’ve waited six damn years!” Tony snaps back.

“Alright, we can have J.A.R.V.I.S to download all the surveillance footage. Because look Tony,” Rhodey states, showing some buildings that haven’t blown up. “Some buildings are still standing which means Peter could have walked in with any of them.” Tony nods.

“We need to get them fast. I would ask J.A.R.V.I.S to hack them but my damn suit is fried,” Tony complains.

“Stop stressing, Tony. We will figure it out,” Rhodey reassures. “Do you have your phone, try to hack through there?” He knows how Tony can get, overthinking some situations, which leads to self-blame. Tony has his phone in his hands right away and quickly hacks into the security cameras. Pepper is by their side, looking through the security footage. Tony spots his baby boy.

“There!” Tony cries out. “I know that face anywhere.” Rhodey smirks while Pepper has a smile. Of course, they recognize his face as well. Peter is with a couple. They pass him an Iron Man mask and Peter eagerly puts it on.

“He idolizes his father, not surprised there,” Rhodey comments. Tony smiles wide.

“But who is the couple?” Pepper asks. Tony frowns. Are they the couple who kidnapped him? No, he remembers it was just a guy who is not shown on the screen at all.

“I’d like to find out,” Tony replies and does facial recognition. Their address is given.

“Queens? Alright, not that far, ready to fly to out?” Tony asks, ready to go.

“Tony, your suit is fried,” Rhodey prompts.

“Uh-uh, we need to plan this out. We can’t just barge in there,” Pepper informs.

“Well, why not? They have my damn kid!” Tony hisses.

“Tony, we know but we have to go there and talk to them. We can ask how they got Peter and figure the rest out,” Rhodey instructs. Tony sighs, knowing he’s right.

“Fine,” Tony groans in annoyance. Pepper texts Happy to pick us up.

“Great, Happy is close by. Let’s get off this building,” Pepper tells them. Rhodey gets back in the suit. Tony and Rhodey fly down while Tony holds Pepper using what’s last of his suit. He sets her down and then exits from the suit.

“I guess I have to make another suit,” Tony comments.

“You were going to make more anyway,” Rhodey states and Tony nods, knowing it’s true.

“You feel excited, Tony?” Pepper then asks.

“Yes, and nervous. Do you think he remembers me?” Tony replies.

“We don’t know, but take it easy, ok? And are you going to move his stuff right away or will you wait? I mean, Tony, don’t get me wrong, but Peter has been living with that couple…” Tony cuts her off.

“Yes, he will move in with me, he’s been separated from me long enough! I don’t give a fuck how long Peter lived with them, he’s coming home with me! There’s no arguing or debating over this!” Tony shouts.

“Tony, she’s just trying to say is that the boy has a life: school and friends. We can’t just take it away from him like that,” Rhodey explains. Tony nods.

“I will ask him what he wants. He will move in with me, but he’ll decide if he wants to stay in New York or go to our original home in Malibu,” Tony states and they nod.

“I just don’t get how he got taken in Malibu but ended up here. It just doesn’t make sense,” Pepper says, confused.

“We’re going to find that out. I need fucking answers,” Tony utters in a threatening tone.

“Alright, Tones. For real, you need to calm down. Are you going to be cussing like that in front of your son?” Rhodey instructs. Happy arrives.

“I know, I’m just frustrated,” Tony argues, but he knows he should stop cussing for Peter. They enter the car except Rhodey.

“Unfortunately, I can’t minimize my suit like you Tony. Do you want me to follow you?” Rhodey comments, showing them the problem. Tony nods but remembers about Natasha and S.H.I.E.L.D.

“No!” Tony blurts out. Rhodey and Pepper look at him, confused.

“Leave it. Natasha was tracking that suit in that damn S.H.I.E.L.D Agency. I want no one else to know about Peter. They are going to use him against me,” Tony explains. Rhodey nods, agreeing before extracting from the suit. He enters the car.

“I bet you are nervous, boss,” Happy comments as he starts to drive. Tony doesn’t even respond to that answer, he’s too busy thinking on what to do when he sees Peter again. He doesn’t know what to say or do.

“Should I bring gifts? Food? What do you think?” Tony asks them.

“Relax, Tony. Let’s go easy on that right now. We just want to get answers first,” Pepper replies. Tony takes deep breaths and he can feel his legs shaking. God, he’s so damn nervous. If that couple was the people who kidnapped Peter, they are going to pay. However, he doubts that because he’s pretty sure it was one man but still how did they end up with him?

~

Happy parks the car in front of the building.

“Alright, ready?” Rhodey asks. Tony nods yes.

“Yep, now move it! I want to get to Peter,” Tony states, nudging Rhodey to open the door. Rhodey opens it, nearly getting pushed out from Tony. After Rhodey exits the car, Tony is practically already inside the apartment building. Pepper and Rhodey follow trying to slow Tony down but that’s not happening. Happy stays seated in the car, keeping watch. They make it to the floor where the address says.

May, Ben, and Peter are watching TV. There’s a knock on the door, behind it is an impatient Tony Stark, Uncle Rhodey, and Aunt Pepper. Tony wants to break the door open and he’s this close of doing that but the door opens revealing a shocked May.

“Oh my god,” she says in star struck. Tony doesn’t find her threatening. Ben leaves Peter on the couch to see what’s going on and but freezes in star struck as well.

“Hi, there seems to be a little issue involving Peter Parker,” Pepper says politely.

“Stark,” Tony corrects, Rhodey nudges his ribs to shut him up.

“Yes, is it alright if we come in,” Rhodey adds. They open the door more telling them to come in. The house is very family-like and nice. There’s an Iron Man Mask and gauntlets from the Expo on the floor which makes Tony smile. Tony then spots Peter on the couch. Peter turns around and his eyes widen in awe. Tony looks at him with love and is this close to crying. He recognizes those eyes from anywhere, god he missed them. Tony sees his little brown curls, the ones that were growing when Peter was a small baby. He always wrapped his fingers around them whenever holding Peter. After all these long suffering years, he found his baby boy. Peter jumps off the couch and runs to his idol.

“Iron Man!” Peter squeals, hugging him. Tony picks him up and hugs him tightly, he cries softly. He missed this; he missed Peter being in his arms.

“I found you, I found you,” Tony whispers. Ben and May are confused.

“Excuse me, but what’s going on?” Ben asks, curious. Why is Mr. Stark crying? Why is he holding Peter as if it’s his…kid? And why does he keep saying he found Peter?

“A couple years ago, Tony’s son…” Tony cuts Pepper off.

“Not in front of Peter. Hey, bud? You have any toys in your room?” Tony asks. Peter nods yes with a huge smile but frowns a little to see tears on his idol’s cheeks, he wipes them away. Memories slowly come back to Peter; he remembers when his dad would hold him when he couldn’t sleep. He remembers when his dad would touch his hair to help calm him down just like what Tony is doing. Peter’s looks at Tony in the eyes and understands now.

“Daddy?” Peter asks. Tony smiles wide and nods yes.

“Yes, bud. I’m your dad,” Tony replies. Ben and May are shocked.

“Wait a minute? What does he mean _Dad_? What’s going on?” May questions, demanding an answer.

“Tony’s son was taken six years ago and we found him. Tony has created a locator that informs him if his son is found. At the expo, when one of Hammer’s drones was going to attack Peter, Tony saved him and in doing so, the locator confirmed that Peter is his son,” Pepper explains.

“I…” They have no idea what to say. Does this mean that Peter will leave them? They love Peter so much and would do anything for him. Years raising him have been amazing for the both of them. It’d be sad to see him go.

“How did you find Peter?” Tony questions curious.

“We used to live in Malibu and one of our friends worked in an orphanage there; they found Peter wandering the streets out in the cold. Once she saw Peter; she thought he’d be great for us since we aren’t allowed to have kids. So, they allowed us to take him in,” Ben replies. Tony nods, understanding. Tony has so many questions. How did Peter escape those bastards? And god, Peter was out in the cold lost, looking for his dad and he wasn’t there. He feels so damn miserable!

“How did you guys move over here?” Rhodey asks.

“Ben got a job offer here,” May replies with a proud smile, wrapping her arm around Ben’s waist.

“I thank you for taking care of Peter, but I got it from now on,” Tony assures.

“Are you sure? I mean…he’s been with us for years now,” May tries to reason, not sure what to say. Tony is not going to let this down; he’s going to take Peter home with him. Even if they refuse, he’s still going to take him.

“Yes, I understand, but I’ve been away from my baby boy for too long. I know you will miss him but you can visit him. I won’t snatch him out of your lives and then you are not going to see him, that’s not going to happen. I’m not an ass…I mean a jerk,” Tony assures. They nod knowing it’s the right thing to do.

“Well, let’s go get your things buddy,” Tony tells Peter. Peter nods ok, still holding onto his dad. Tony walks into Peter’s room. Tony smiles wide when he sees little Iron Man toys and a backpack in his son’s room. He spots an Iron man poster on the wall. His son idolizes him! Pepper and Rhodey are right behind them.

“Do you have any boxes or suitcases we can use to pack?” Tony asks.

“Yes, of course,” May replies, heading to the closet where they have a small stacks of bags and suitcases. She brings it back. Everyone helps and packs. Peter tries to help but Tony tells him, “It’s ok, Pete. We got it, you go watch TV and we’ll tell you when we are done.” Peter refuses at first because he likes to help others but doesn’t want to say no to his dad so he obeys. Pepper and Rhodey are the ones who head down to the car to put Peter’s stuff in. Unfortunately it doesn’t take long to pack, since Peter doesn’t have much which makes Tony upset. He understands that May and Ben has very little and will make sure to pay them as a give back for taking care of Peter. Peter then grabs his Iron Man backpack and Iron Man plush, ready to go. Pepper and Rhodey decided to wait in the car.

“Ok, go say bye and Thank You to your aunt and uncle,” Tony coos, kissing Peter’s forehead. Peter nods ok, giving them a huge hug. Peter cries a little, but thanks them and tells them that he loves them. They say their goodbyes, holding each other very tight. Tony hands them a check. May and Ben refuse it, but Tony shakes his head no.

“No, no. You took care of my son; I thank you so much for that. I have to pay you back somehow. Besides, I’m not taking no for an answer,” Tony instructs. They sigh, feeling guilty and take it.

“Really, it was no problem. Peter is an amazing, smart boy. I know he got the intelligence from you,” May comments. Tony smiles at that comment.

“Now that we have each other numbers give me a call whenever you want to see him and of course, we will celebrate the holidays together,” Tony advices and they nod. Tony picks Peter up and heads down to the car, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

“You excited, buddy?” Tony asks.

“Yes, but…um…” Peter hesitates. Tony frowns, wondering what’s worrying his son.

“What’s wrong, Peter?” Tony asks.

“Are we going to move?” Peter questions.

“It’s all up to you. I know you have friends here and I won’t take them away. Do you want to stay or do you want to go to Malibu? And no, don’t worry about what I think, if you are happy, then I am happy,” Tony informs. Peter smiles wide.

“Can we stay?” Peter requests as if Tony is going to say no. Tony chuckles.

“Of course, Peter. If that’s what you want, then we will,” Tony assures. The elevator opens right after the statement; they head straight to the car.

“So, have you decided?” Pepper asks Tony.

“Has Peter decided?” Tony corrects. “Yes, he did. We both decide to stay in New York, isn’t that right baby boy?” Peter nods yes, excitedly.

“Happy, head to the STARK Tower,” Tony states.

“Sure, boss,” Happy replies, driving right away.

“How’s school, buddy?” Rhodey asks.

“It’s good; I have two friends named Ned and MJ!” Peter replies.

“That’s cool, are they nice?” Tony quizzes.

“Uh-huh, yeah!” Peter answers in delight. He rambles about what they do at school and how they met. Tony listens, happy to have his son back in his arms. They arrive at STARK Tower.

~

After all Peter’s stuff in Tony’s room, Pepper leaves back to California to deal with Stark Industries and Rhodey leaves with her but gives a huge hug to Peter before he goes. Happy stays. Before Tony can ask what Peter wants to do first, Peter’s stomach growls. Peter lightly blushes.

 “Alright, buddy. You hungry? We can order whatever you want,” Tony asks, tickling Peter’s stomach. Peter giggles. Tony is in joy and no one will take this away.

“Can we have Chinese Food?” Peter questions with a pleading smile.

“Of course, what do you want from there?” Tony replies and Peter states what he’ll want from there. Tony then turns to Happy who is in the same room as them. “Happy?” Happy nods.

“On it, boss,” Happy replies.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, can you play us some Disney movies?” Tony then asks as they settle onto the couch to have a movie night. Tony wraps a blanket around Peter to make sure he is warm. Peter cuddles into his dad’s side.

“Of course, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S answers and the movie, _The Incredibles_ comes on. Tony holds Peter close, a smile on his face the whole time.

 _Thank you, thank you for bringing my son back to me,_ Tony thinks to himself.


	2. Moving Peter In

Tony wakes up and sees Peter by his side asleep, holding his Iron Man plush. Tony feels proud that his son idolizes him. He thanks the universe for reuniting him with his son. He grabs his phone and takes a picture. Tony is going to take a picture of all the years he will have with Peter, he’s going to take advantage with this second chance. There is a soft knock on the door and it slowly opens. Tony protectively covers Peter and then relaxes when he sees Happy.

“Sorry to disturb you but the packages came in. I already sent the workers to get Peter’s room done,” Happy tells him. Tony nods.

“Good, you told them what colors to paint the walls? What kind of furniture…” Happy waves his hand in response.

“Yes, Tony. Don’t worry, everything is under control. I even asked J.A.R.V.I.S to check the workers’ background check just in case and they are all clean,” Happy adds which comforts Tony.

~

The alarm clock blast loudly. He’s about to yell at J.A.R.V.I.S to turn it off so he can sleep more but then the sleep wears off when he remembers that it’s going to be his first time to drop Peter off at school. He sits up, seeing Peter slowly waking up from the alarm.

“Turn it off, J.A.R.V.I.S,” Tony mumbles from still a little tired. The alarm stops.

“Come on, Peter. Time for school,” Tony coos, kissing the top his son’s head. Peter’s room is still getting built so Peter has been by his side when it’s bedtime. Peter rubs his eyes lazily and sits up. Tony picks up his baby boy.

“What do you want to eat, Pete? Cereal or you want me to make pancakes?” Tony asks, teasing him, already knowing the answer. Peter is wide awake.

“Pancakes!” Peter squeals, Tony smiles wide. They head to the kitchen and Tony lets Peter watch TV as he cooks them both breakfast. Tony is worried of letting Peter go to school, he’s scared Peter will be taken again. He knows he can’t just stop Peter from going to school, but it frightens him. He snaps out of it when Peter asks if the food is done. Later…Happy decides to drive them to school because he doesn’t want to miss his nephew going back to school. Tony is holding Peter the whole ride there.

“Alright, remember if you are in any danger, what do you do?” Tony repeats.

“Daddy, I know what to do,” Peter argues.

“Peter, repeat it,” Tony orders with a pleading tone. Peter nods ok.

“To press the button on my watch and hide in a safe spot and wait until you arrive,” Peter replies. Tony smiles gently and kisses the top of Peter’s head. They hug each other tightly.

“Alright, you can go. Have fun and be safe! I love you,” Tony tells him.

“I love you too, dad,” Peter says to him.

~

A couple days pass but the room finally gets done. Tony only wanted the workers to paint the room and set the furniture settled in another room, but other than that Tony pretty much built the room. Tony made the room look hidden, there’s a wall that looks like any other ordinary wall, but inside is Peter’s room. There’s a hidden door that will only open when ordered by Tony or Peter. It will mostly be open when its bedtime or Peter is playing with his toys in his room because he wants to know Peter is safe, but other than that the ‘wall’ is closed.

Tony and Peter are just heading back from Peter’s school. Tony picked him up; it has been an amazing experience ever since Peter came back in his life. Tony has been sleeping early along with Peter and waking up early, eating three meals a day. Happy smiles at the two since they talk about science or inventions all day long. He’s glad to see his boss happy again. Tony even made a space for Peter in the laboratory but is always double checking up on Peter every five minutes to make sure Peter doesn’t harm himself. Tony has been babying him non-stop. Tony also bought Peter a lot of clothes since he didn’t have much.

“Ok, buddy close your eyes. Ready to see your room?” Tony asks. Peter is practically jumping up and down.

“Yes, dad! I’m so excited!” Peter squeals, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Open, J.A.R.V.I.S,” Tony requests.

“Of course, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S replies. The door opens and Tony guides him in carefully.

“Alright, Pete, open them,” Tony says. Peter removes his hands and he gasps in awe. He jumps up and down.

“Daddy, I love it! Thank you, thank you!” Peter shouts and hugs Tony tightly. Tony looks down at his son, smiling.

“No problem, son,” Tony replies, kissing the top of his head. “Look, I got you some Legos. Here’s a desk where you can do your homework here, you don’t have to do it here, but you can draw or write here.” Tony shows everything to Peter and Peter is happy with it.

“And I got you Iron Man bedsheets, I’m not sure if you wanted that or not,” Tony adds. Peter hugs him again.

“I love it, dad. Thank you and I’m glad I’m next to you,” Peter comments. Tony hugs him tight also and then pulls away.

“You know how I asked J.A.R.V.I.S to open it. Only you and I are the only ones who can open it. We will have it opened during bedtime and when you are in your room playing with your toys but if you aren’t in it, it remains closed, ok?” Tony explains. Peter nods, understanding. “And I got another surprise.” Peter jumps up and down, excited.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony announces. “Introduce yourself to your boss.”

“Hi, Master Peter. I am your A.I and listen to orders you and your father give me. I look forward to guiding you through the years, young Peter,” F.R.I.D.A.Y informs. Peter is in awe.

“Thank you, thank you!” Peter says, hugging his dad once again. Tony smiles, glad that his son loves it.

~

**After the wormhole**

After Tony departs from the Avengers, he rushes to Queens where Tony left Peter with May and Ben. Tony knocks on the door repeatedly. The door opens, he can hear Peter crying. May lets him in. He sees Ben holding onto Peter as he cries into his chest.

“Baby boy,” Tony says. Peter pulls away from Ben and rushes to Tony. Peter cries harder into his dad’s chest.

“I….thought…I….” Peter sobs. “lost you.” Tony cries along with him. Peter clutches onto his dad thinking he’ll vanish at any moment. “I can’t…lo…lose you…again!”

“I know, Peter. I know you were scared, so was I. I’m here now,” Tony assures and kisses the top of his head repeatedly. Tony sits Peter down on the couch; Peter lays his head on his dad’s chest. He slowly calms down while hugging his dad.

“Where will you two be staying since the tower got destroyed?” Ben questions curious.

“Well, buddy, what do you say? Want to go back to Malibu, it is summer anyway until the tower is all fixed up,” Tony offers. Peter nods ok. As long as he’s with his dad, he doesn’t care. Tony grabs his phone and gets his jet sent here, in New York, which will arrive in a couple of hours. Well, the plane will arrive in the area where New York was not destroyed.

“Ok, buddy, let’s get going. Let’s go out to eat, Ben and May, please join us,” Tony states.

“Of course. Peter, sweetie, go use the restroom really quick before we go,” May suggests. Peter doesn’t want to let go.

“It’s ok, I’m here,” Tony assures. Peter finally let’s go before rushing to the bathroom.

“Thank you for being there for Peter, I know it was hard when I entered that wormhole. I…I’m glad he wasn’t alone when he saw that,” Tony tells them gratefully.

“About that, Tony, we have a little issue we’d like to discuss on that,” Ben advices. Tony raise an eyebrow confused.

“Are you sure that Peter should stay with you? Peter shouldn’t be dealing with kinds of things like that. He should be living like a kid and not be worrying if his dad is dead or not,” May instructs with frustration. When she was holding Peter and he was crying harder than she has ever seen, it saddened her. No kid should see that. “Maybe it’s best if he stayed with us.”

“Excuse me, yes he should stay with me, he’s my kid! Do you think I asked to nearly die trying to save the damn city?! I did it for Peter because if it wasn’t for me, this whole city including my baby boy would be gone. If it meant sacrificing myself to watch him keep living, I took it,” Tony argues. “And if you think you are actually going to take my son away from me, you are out of your damn mind.”

“Please, stop arguing. This won’t get us anywhere,” Ben advices. “We aren’t trying to argue or go against you, Tony. We just worry for Peter that’s all. We didn’t mean to offend you.” They hear sniffling from behind them. Tony turns around to see Peter crying silently in the corner.

“Peter, come over here, it’s ok,” Tony states, while spreading his arms out for Peter to hug him. Peter runs to him and gives him a huge hug. Tony carries him

“I understand that, but Peter stays with me,” Tony mumbles while kissing the top of Peter’s head. Peter turns to May and Ben with tears falling down his face.

“Please, don’t take me away from daddy!” Peter pleads. Tony looks at them, kind of pissed that they made him think he’ll be taken away.

“No, buddy. No one is taking you away from me,” Tony tells him with determination. Peter nods, hugging him once again. “We’ll be on our way; we’ll get something to eat on our fly over to Malibu. I would take you two out but New York is practically half destroyed.” Peter waves bye to May and Ben, Tony mumbles a bye to them still a bit pissed off but thanks them again for watching Peter.

~

Peter is still by his side as they fly over to Malibu.

“Buddy, you feeling better?” Tony asks, lifting Peter’s head. Peter nods yes. “Remember, I’m here, ok.”  It’s silent for a while. “And Peter…don’t think your Aunt and Uncle will take you away, ok? I just want you to know that. I love you and just know…I have a difficult life but I want you to be happy…” Peter cuts him off.

“Dad, you make me happy and I feel safe with you. Whenever I’m by your side, you are home,” Peter says. Tony’s eyes water and then he kisses the top of Peter’s head. Peter snuggles into his dad’s side; happy his father wasn't swallowed by the sky and was by his side.


	3. The Avengers Meet Peter

**Tony’s Nightmares**

Tony is in the workshop since he can’t sleep, he hears footsteps heading down. He looks at the time: _4:05._ Tony turns, seeing Peter walk in.

“Buddy, why aren’t you asleep?” Tony questions concerned.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Peter asks back. Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Peter, I’m asking you a question,” Tony says, sternly.

“I asked you one too,” Peter replies.

“Peter, stop playing games…” Peter cuts him off.

“I know you were having nightmares and I knew you came down here,” Peter confesses. Tony freezes when he mentions about the nightmares.

“I’m fine, go to bed,” Tony orders. Peter frowns.

“Dad, if you refuse to sleep, then I refuse to sleep,” Peter argues. Tony’s heart drops. He doesn’t Peter to end up like him. Tony nods no.

“No, Peter. Go to bed now!” Tony states, louder.

“No, dad. If you don’t…” Tony gets frustrated.

“PETER, I SAID GO TO BED! LISTEN AND GO TO BED NOW!” Tony shouts. Peter gasps, taking a step back. Tony realizes what he’s done and stands up to hug him but Peter rushes out. Tony nods no.

“Peter, no! Wait, I’m sorry!” Tony apologizes and runs after him but Peter runs faster, hiding. Tony thinks he’s in his room and checks, it’s empty. Tony starts to panic. Did someone take him? No, no, no! Not again!

“Peter, Peter! Please answer me!” Tony pleads, about to break down. Peter stays hiding. Tony is now in the area where Peter is hiding. “J.A.R.V.I.S, check the perimeters and the footage to see if anyone took...” Tony stops when he hears sniffling. Tony follows the sound and it takes him to a kitchen cabinet. He opens it and sees Peter. Tony sighs in relief and grabs Peter, engulfing him in a hug. Peter tries to push him off, but Tony refuses to let him go. Tony carries Peter to his bedroom. He lies Peter down and repeatedly says sorry.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I just…Peter, don’t do what I do…” Peter nods no.

“I don’t want Tony Stark,” Peter blurts out. Tony’s heart drops, he can’t even say dad anymore. Does Peter want to go back to his Aunt and Uncle? God, he’s such an asshole. His son doesn’t even want him. Tony didn’t want to end up like Howard, but he did just that. He yelled at his own son when he was frustrated, he remembers when he was terrified of Howard, and he doesn’t want Peter to be afraid of him. His own son wants to get away from him.  “I want dad.” Tony looks at him confused. “Ever since the wormhole, you keep acting like you do in the media, Tony Stark acting like everything is alright. I don’t want him. I want dad, I want you to know that sometimes not everything is alright. I want you to come to me when you are sad or have bad dreams. We have each other, dad. Stop trying to push me away.” Tony looks at his son full of love, what did he do to deserve someone like him? Tony nods ok.

“I will, baby boy. And look at me,” Tony says and Peter does. “I’m sorry for yelling at you; please…please don’t be afraid of me.”

“I’m not scared,” Peter assures and Tony smiles. Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head.

“Now, go under your blanket and go to sleep,” Tony whispers.

“Sleep next to me, please,” Peter whispers letting out a small yawn. Tony smiles and lies down on Peter’s bed. Peter snuggles into his dad’s side. Tony is glad he got a king sized bed for Peter.

“Close wall, J.A.R.V.I.S OR F.R.I.D.A.Y. Whoever, just close it,” Tony requests tiredly. The wall closes. Tony passes out with no trouble but then the nightmares begin. Tony gasps awake when Peter shakes him awake. He sees Peter’s worried expression. Tony holds Peter close to him.

“Maybe we can make up a song,” Peter suggests after a couple of minutes of silence. Tony chuckles.

“What?” Tony asks amused at Peter’s suggestion.

“Whenever you have a nightmare or I have a nightmare, we wake each other up and sing a song so we can drive the nightmares away,” Peter replies. Tony smiles at his son.

“Ok, what do you want to sing?” Tony quizzes, giving it a shot. Peter smiles wide.

“Um…about anything. A favorite song or about our day, it can be anything. We can even make up lyrics,” Peter says.

“Happy loves to eat,” Tony sings, Peter giggles.

“Happy goes to angry…when he doesn’t watch Downton Abbey,” Peter adds. Peter and Tony laugh loudly.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Tony adds a tune. Both of them just burst into giggles. They are halfway through the song before both of them get exhausted. Tony’s nightmares don’t come back.

**During the first Ultron Encounter**

Robots are flying, attacking the avengers.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y!” Tony snaps.

“Safe, sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y reports, knowing he’s referring to Peter’s safety. Peter is anxiously watching the footage in his hidden room. The wall is closed so no one can enter.

“Young Peter, I advise you not to see the footages,” F.R.I.D.A.Y informs.

“No, please! I want to know if my dad is ok!” Peter pleads. He watches his dad single-handedly deprogram a robot without his suit. Peter smiles, proud of his dad. He doesn’t need his suit to be a hero.

~

Peter quietly heads down to where his dad is at. He sees the commotion between the avengers.

“Come on, use your words, buddy,” Tony states as Thor grabs him by the throat, lifting him up into the air. Peter sees what’s going on. He’s not going to let that bully or any of the others hurt his dad. Peter runs away from his hiding spot and rushes over to his dad, trying to push Thor off him.

“Get off him! Put my dad down! You bully!” Peter shouts. Thor looks down to see the youngling and slowly sets him down. Peter hugs Tony tightly, Tony shushes him. Everyone looks at the situation. Natasha is shocked because she didn’t know that Tony had a son or a kid for that matter.

“Dad?” Steve asks. Tony turns and glares at them.

“Yes, dad! I’m a father, is there a problem?” Tony asks, holding Peter close to him. Peter clutches his dad’s shirt as he buries his face in his neck.

“I didn’t know you had a kid,” Natasha states.

“Yeah, that’s how I wanted it. I don’t want anyone knowing about it either, so don’t get any damn ideas!” Tony growls. Natasha is shocked by Tony’s outburst but nods.

~

Tony finally calms Peter down. Tony runs his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“It’s ok, I’m right here,” Tony whispers.

“Sir, Dr. Banner would like to come in,” J.A.R.V.I.S advices. Peter clutches Tony’s shirt.

“He’s going to hurt you,” Peter whimpers. Tony nods no. Rhodey and Bruce were the only ones who weren’t ganging up on him or blaming him.

“No, Mr. Banner we can trust. He was the only one who wasn’t mean to me and Uncle Rhodey wasn’t either,” Tony assures and Peter relaxes again.  “Plus, you know you are a huge fan of him.” Tony starts to tickle Peter and Peter giggles. J.A.R.V.I.S takes that as an ok and allows Bruce to enter. Bruce enters the room slowly so he won’t upset Peter or Tony.

“Hey, sorry to bother you,” Bruce says. Tony waves his hand, replying, “No, it’s ok.” Peter shyly covers his face in his dad’s chest.

“Don’t you want to say hi,” Tony tells Peter. Peter looks up, blushing.

“Hi, Dr. Banner. I’m Peter,” Peter mumbles out. Bruce smiles and waves hi. He walks over to Peter and sticks his hands out.

“Very nice to meet you Peter,” Bruce says. Peter shyly sticks his hand out and shakes Bruce’s hand.

“Dad and I are huge fans of your work,” Peter says with a smile. Bruce is in shock and looks at Tony.

“It’s true,” Tony simply replies. Bruce is astonished at Peter’s admiration. Tony then turns to Peter. “Peter, go hug your Uncle Bruce,” Tony says. Peter smiles wide. Not only does that warms Bruce’s heart up, but Tony made him part of the family. Peter hugs him tightly. Bruce smiles softly at the child. The door opens, revealing Rhodey.

“Hey, hey! I just wanted to see my favorite boy,” Rhodey says, smiling at Peter.

“Aw, honey bear, you shouldn’t have,” Tony comments. Rhodey rolls his eyes.

“Not you. Hey, Peter. Give me a hug!” Rhodey says to Tony and then to Peter, opening his arms wide for Peter.

“Hey, Uncle Rhodey!” Peter says, pulling away from Bruce, and hugs Uncle Rhodey.

~

“Man of Iron, I do apologize for the outburst earlier. I was just infuriated at the cause of the invention you have made but I admit I have done mistakes in my life when I only wanted to do good. I shouldn’t have reacted like that,” Thor apologizes. Tony nods, taking the apology.

“Thank you. I’m glad you understand I only wanted to do good,” Tony advices.

Tony notices the determination in Thor’s eyes and how he’s waving his arms back and forth.

“You want something else, what is it?” Tony asks, curiously.

“I wish to see your son. I want to apologize to him personally,” Thor requests. Tony hesitates, he doesn’t want Peter to get upset but Thor just wants to apologize. “I don’t want my dear nephew to be afraid of me,” Thor adds which shocks Tony. Nephew, what in the hell? When did Thor become the uncle? Tony looks at Thor’s pleading look and sighs in defeat, he nods ok. Tony walks Thor into his and Peter’s room. Of course, Peter’s room is hidden. Tony opens the door to see Peter jumping on the bed with Rhodey.

“Peter Stark, no jumping on the bed! You can fall and hit your head,” Tony scolds. “And you Rhodey, I thought you would have a better influence on my kid.” Rhodey rolls his eyes. Peter sits down mumbling, “Sorry.”

“Relax, Tony,” Bruce comments. Peter then sees Thor, he hugs his dad protectively.

“Son of Stark, I mean no harm. I want to apologize for scaring you; I do not want you to fear me,” Thor informs.

“He apologized to me, already,” Tony assures Peter. Peter turns to Thor.

“You won’t hurt my dad again?” Peter asks, not believing it. Tony chuckles at Peter’s protectiveness.

“Yes, I will do no harm to you or your father,” Thor promises. Peter smiles. “Now come hug your Uncle Thor.” Peter smiles wide and hugs Thor.

“Peter, come on, let’s eat. Want to order some pizza?” Tony then asks. Peter jumps up and down.

“Yes, I’m hungry!” Peter replies right away. Tony turns to the others.

“Come on, let’s head down instead of being stuck here,” Tony comments.

~

The avengers are all gathers in the lounge. Peter is by his dad’s side. They are all eating pizza.

“How come he wasn’t down here mingling?” Clint questions.

“Peter doesn’t like big crowds. I kept telling him to come down but he wasn’t exactly ready to introduce himself to you guys or to anyone really. Why do you think I kept heading up and down?” Tony replies. They nod understanding.

“How old are you son?” Steve asks.

“12,” Peter mumbles.

“You don’t need to be nervous around us, we won’t hurt you,” Natasha assures but Peter nods no.

“But you are mean to my dad, he didn’t do anything wrong,” Peter argues, getting close to his dad. The others frown, feeling guilty.

“We are sorry, Tony. We didn’t mean to gang up on you,” Steve speaks up. Tony is shocked. The others give their apologies.

“It’s fine,” Tony replies, not really caring. This is when they start babying Peter. They are all close to him asking him questions or playing small games with Peter. “Wow, you guys are hogging my son,” Tony mumbles. The avengers just smirk and continue babying Peter. Later as Peter’s asleep in his arms, Natasha questions, “So, when did this happen?”

“I thought you knew about “The Birds and the Bees.” Well, when a man and…” Natasha hits his shoulder, annoyed.

“Stark, you know what I meant!” Natasha comments.

“It…” Tony hesitates. Rhodey puts a hand on Tony’s shoulder, relaxing him. They notice how the topic is very sensitive to Tony so Bruce decides to speak up.

“You don’t have to Tony, its ok,” Bruce assures.

“No, it’s fine. You already know about him, so might as well,” Tony mumbles and explains how he ended up with Peter and Peter was a miracle to his life. “Then one day…Peter was just two years old, I went out with Peter to buy him toys but…” Tony stops, reliving the memory in his head. He covers his face with his shaking hands. The avengers sadden to see their teammate like that. Rhodey whispers, “He’s in your arms now, Tones. Look at him.” Tony looks at his baby boy asleep in his arms. Tony holds him closer and kisses his son’s head. Tony then continues, “Someone hit me in the back of the head and chloroform was put over my mouth…Peter was taken from me.” The avengers are shocked at what they hear. Rhodey recalls Tony’s reaction and how heartbroken he was.

_Tony cries into Rhodey’s chest as he sobs, “He’s gone!”_

_“The police are looking,” Rhodey assures._

_“He called for me but I didn’t get to him. I should’ve checked my surroundings!” Tony scolds himself._

_“No, Tones. This isn’t your fault, those bastards are the ones who took him, they are heartless for even thinking of doing that,” Rhodey informs._

_“He…he was…going to play with his new toys,” Tony sobs, just wanting his baby boy back._

“God, the feeling of not having Peter…sucked the life out of me. I felt like a failure for letting those bastards take him.”

“Tony, how many times am I going to have to tell you this? This wasn’t your fault,” Rhodey scolds. Tony puts Peter onto his lap, slowly so he won’t wake him up.

“I found him in the Starks Expo where fucking Justin Hammer decides to fucking hire Vanko to make his drones,” Tony hisses. Natasha remembers that night.

“You found him there?” Natasha questions.

“Yep, one of the drones was going to fucking kill him…” Tony takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“Relax, Tony,” Clint assures.

“Tony found him wearing an Iron Man helmet and fake gauntlets on the Starks Expo,” Rhodey jokes. They all chuckle. “He idolizes his dad so much.”

“I’m happy and grateful he’s back in my life. These years have been amazing with him by my side,” Tony comments.

“I am happy to hear that my nephew was not harmed by those damned drones you speak of,” Thor adds and everyone nods in agreement.

“Tony…did he see the wormhole?” Steve questions concerned. Tony sighs and nods yes. Everyone frowns worried how Peter must have felt.

“He’s been there for me when the nightmares taunt me,” Tony blurts out.

“Nightmares?” they ask.

“Yes, nightmares. I nearly died, thinking I wasn’t going to see my son again. Yeah, I have fucking nightmares,” Tony states. “But thanks to Peter, it’s not as bad anymore.” He looks at his son and mumbles, “I was starting to push him away. I wasn’t getting any sleep, acting how I used to be before Peter came back into my life. Peter refused to let me do that and now I’m back to my regular sleeping schedule.  I was this close of going back to my drinking problem…but Peter…Peter always came to my mind before I made that choice.” Everyone  smiles at the bond between father and son.

“I’m glad Peter is there to help you, but don’t forget we are here for you,” Steve tells him. Tony gives him a grateful smile.

**The Next Day**

Tony and Peter are now dressed for the day but Peter is sad knowing his dad has to go out and fight. Tony ruffles Peter’s hair. Peter laughs.

“Dad!” Peter whines playfully. Tony wraps his arm around Peter’s shoulder as they walk out the room. They head to the kitchen, famished. That’s when what they see confuses them, the avengers all sitting at the dining table, talking amongst themselves. Clint turns, spotting Peter.

“There’s our nephew!” Clint shouts. Peter rushes over to the avengers, greeting them. Tony is confused on why they are on his floor. Tony simply remembers that they had a floor of their own. Steve walks by them with plates stacked of pancakes. He sets them down on the table

“Made some breakfast,” Steve announces. “I just finished. How much pancakes would you like Peter?”

“Two, please,” Peter replies. Tony serves himself before sitting next to his son. He has to move Rhodey first.

“Rhodey, let me sit next to my son!” Tony playfully argues. Rhodey rolls his eyes and moves.

“You are always hogging him,” Rhodey comments.

“Of course, he is my son,” Tony replies as if it’s an obvious answer. “Plus you all hogged him last night.” They all settle down eating breakfast. That’s when Steve tells them that they need to suit up. Peter frowns. He looks at his dad.

“Dad, don’t go,” Peter pleads. Everyone frowns not wanting to see their nephew upset.

“Peter, I know you are scared. So am I, but I will come back…” Peter’s eyes start to water.

“What if you don’t?” Peter whimpers afraid.

“Buddy, I…” Steve cuts him off.

“We will make sure that your dad gets back to you, you can trust us,” Steve assures. Tony smiles gratefully.

~

The Avengers are at the Upstate Facility. Tony and Steve are outside, talking until Tony says, “I want to thank you for calming Peter down the other day. It means a lot, I’m not going to lie…I get frightened that I won’t come back and I’m going to have to leave Peter alone.” Tony shakes his head at that thought.

“Tony, it was no problem plus you are making a wise decision leaving away from this mess. You deserve to be with Peter and live your life,” Steve assures. “Anyways, I’ll always protect you.” Tony raises an eyebrow at that comment. Steve lightly blushes.

“I mean…I’ll protect the whole team of course, but Peter would want you safe and I don’t want to let him down,” Steve rambles. Tony nods in disbelief.

“Well, thank you Steve. Don’t be a stranger, yeah. You can always visit me and Peter at the Avengers Tower. Peter has a school event going on in a couple of weeks, he’d like you and the others to be there,” Tony informs.

“Of course, we’ll be there," Steve tells him and reaches out for a hug. Tony hesitates. “I’m not letting you leave without a hug.” Tony sighs and allows Steve to hug him. Steve and Tony both pull away; both of them look into each other’s eyes. Both of them slowly lean in. They both pull back when they hear Peter’s laugh. They turn to see Sam and Rhodey chasing Peter.

“Alright, Peter. Time to go, say bye to your uncles,” Tony tells him. Peter obeys, giving them a hug.

~

The Avengers plus his Aunt May and Uncle Ben celebrate Peter’s birthday, he turns 13. Everyone is at the tower, singing Happy Birthday. Peter is happy with his life, he has his family with him; there’s just one thing missing. His dad and Steve need to stop acting like they don’t like each other.

Later as Peter is laughing at his Uncle Clint’s dancing. Tony and Steve watch Peter be in joy. Peter turns to them.

“Pops, Dad! Come join!” Peter tells them. Tony and Steve freeze. Did he just call Steve _Pops?_  They both ignore the comment and head to Peter, joining the dance. After the party is finished, Tony and Steve are picking things up in the kitchen while the others are cleaning on the other side of the room.

“So…um  I guess you are Pops now?” Tony kind of jokes. Steve chuckles nervously.

“Yep, I guess so. You don’t mind, do you?” Steve replies.

“No, no, of course not. I just…it doesn’t freak you out?” Tony asks getting a little closer to Steve.

“Of course not, I care about the both of you. Knowing he sees me as another parent figure is a great feeling,” Steve informs.

“Well, if we are both parents, we might as well get closer, don’t you think?” Tony asks, getting really close to Steve. Steve freezes, not knowing what do. Tony wraps his arm around Steve’s neck, pulling him to a kiss. Their lips collide passionately and they get interrupted with whistles in the background. Both of them pull away, turning to see the avengers and Peter smiling at them.

“Finally!” Clint comments.

“My birthday wish came true,” Peter says. Steve and Tony smile at their son.


	4. Two Years Later

“No, you aren’t going,” Tony tells Peter once again.

“Babe, he’s going. It’s a field trip, it’s not his fault that it’s Oscorp,” Steve argues. Tony rolls his eyes.

“Then, I get to chaperone,” Tony decides.

“Tony, for real?” Steve asks.

“Yes, for real. It’s either he doesn’t get to go or I chaperone in the field trip,” Tony reasons.

“I’ll take the chaperoning choice. Ned and MJ are going to be there!” Peter agrees. Nothing is going to happen if his dad’s going to be there…right?

~

Peter rubs the back of his neck in pain but doesn’t say anything to his dad because he knows he’ll freak and probably shut the whole place down. They head back home while Tony rants how irresponsible Oscorp is. Steve hides his smirk behind his hand.

“A spider, Steve, how in the hell can a spider get loose if they are so “professional?” Such idiots,” Tony comments. Steve looks at his son.

“Peter, you feeling ok? You don’t look so good,” Steve comments. Tony looks at his son in worry.

“Do I need to call Uncle Bruce?” Tony asks, worried.

“No, no. I’m just feeling a little tired. I’m going to go to my room,” Peter lies.

“Are you sure, young Peter? Your temperature is quite high,” F.R.I.D.A.Y advices. _You snitch!_ Peter thinks to himself.

“Peter?” Tony and Steve ask, sternly.

“Dad, Pops; I’m fine. I bet I’m just tired. If I’m not feeling well tomorrow, Uncle Bruce can look at me,” Peter tells him. They nod ok. Peter then heads to his room, afraid he’s making the wrong decision. Why didn’t he just tell his dad and pops? Would’ve he dies from this stupid spider bite? He feels everything go dizzy. He lies down on his bed and tells F.R.I.D.A.Y to close the wall. Yep, he still has the hidden room. Steve found about it after he moved in. Tony trusted him after dating for quite a while right after Ultron. Peter is glad that he has soundproof walls and he can’t hear what his parents do at night. Even though he’s never heard them, he’s not dumb. Peter asked his dad about moving it so both of them can privacy but that was bad decision because that led Tony to having a panic attack. He refused because he doesn’t want his baby boy to be taken away. So, Peter offered to have the wall to be there for emergencies but to have another secret door around the hall so he won’t disturb his parents. It took a lot of convincing but Tony finally gave in. The avengers know about it as well but other than that no one else.  The avengers keep it a secret because they want Peter safe. Peter then blacks out from the pain. Wow did things change right after that.

**Couple Months Later**

Peter walks back home from school, eagerly wanting to go on patrol. Peter found out about his superhuman abilities. He made his own suit and installed a AI named Karen in it since they no longer have J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y is all they have at home. He goes out on patrols when he leaves the house to go to “Ned’s house,” which is false. He knows if he sneaks out from the window late at night, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would snitch on him. He sees his dad and pops with his aunts and uncles.

“Hey, Peter. Go put your backpack away; we are going out to have movie night. We are just waiting on the pizza,” Tony tells him.

“Today?” Peter asks, totally forgetting about their movie night. It’s what they do every Friday, how can he forget?

“Yes, are you busy?” Steve replies confused.

“No! Just asking,” Peter lies and obeys his parents. He heads down and they have a movie night. Clint puts down his soda along. He goes back to the kitchen to grab the chips. Peter looks around to see if anyone is looking, he then uses his web shooters to grab his Uncle Clint’s soda. Clint heads back, sitting down. He notices his **Pepsi** gone. He turns to Thor with the similar drink.

“Thor, did you grab my soda?!” Clint asks.

“I did no such thing,” Thor replies.

“Really? Because the moment I leave the soda here, the next thing I know I come back and my soda is gone!” Clint argues with his arms crossed.

“Clint! We are watching a movie; you arguing about a damn soda is interrupting it. Just grab another damn soda!” Natasha scolds. Clint sighs. Peter smirks as he drinks the **Pepsi**. This is so fun to do with his aunts and uncles.

~

Wanda puts down her snack to get a drink with it. Peter walks by and sees the snack. He uses his web shooter to grab it. He then walks away. Wanda turns around and sees her snack gone. She turns to Vision.

“Vision, did you grab my snack?!” Wanda asks. Vision looks at her confused.

“Wanda, you do comprehend that I cannot eat or drink anything, right?” Vision questions. Wanda sighs, grabbing another snack.

~

Tony and Steve are fighting one stubborn asshole that is shooting at them. The other avengers are fighting more in another area. More keep coming. Steve is focused on the guy that he doesn’t see one of the guy’s men come up behind him. He pushes Steve off the roof. Tony turns shouting, “NO!” Tony blasts the guy before rushing to the edge of the roof. What he sees surprises him, Steve on a web.

“Babe?” Tony asks.

“I’m fine, love,” Steve assures. Spider-Man lands down near Tony.

“Um…hi, Iron Man! I’m here…here to help!” he says in a horrible Brooklyn accent.

“Nice timing, Spider-ling!” Tony replies before telling Spider-Man on how to help out, unaware he’s speaking to his own son.

~

Natasha is fighting in Hand-to-hand combat with some men. They are getting their ass beat by Natasha. One of them takes Natasha off guard about to stab her but the knife gets webbed to the wall.

“Wow, you need to cheat in a Hand-to-hand combat because you are getting your ass handed to you by Black Widow. How sad!” Spider-Man comments before webbing them to the wall as well.

~

“Hey, buddy. What do you say we head down to the lab?” Tony asks, hopefully.

“Oh…right. I have something to do with Ned, sorry dad,” Peter lies. Tony frowns.

“Oh, ok. Next time?” Tony asks. Peter nods ok an d then rushes out to patrol. Tony watches as his son leaves. Steve walks to Tony as he saw the whole thing.

“Tony, it’s ok,” Steve tells him.

“No, it’s not. He’s been distant from us, all of us these past couple of months. Not to mention when it’s movie night, he always forgets things.  Remember the bruises; he said it was from him falling. I know when Peter is lying, that’s not where it came from. What am I doing wrong?” Tony argues.

“Hey! You are doing everything right. He’s a teenage boy, you know how teens are. You have nothing to worry about; we will talk to Peter tomorrow, ok,” Steve advices and Tony nods ok. Steve kisses his husband to calm him down some more. They get interrupted when Tony’s phone rings. Tony pulls away, annoyed. He answers it and is informed that the Avengers are needed.

“The avengers are needed?” Steve asks.

“Wow, how did you know?” Tony replies sarcastically. Steve chuckles and pecks his husband’s lips.

~

Peter rushes to his room, needing to get changed before his family heads home. This was not planned at all. Once he found out his family was in battle after school, he changed into his suit without bringing a pair of clothes for him to change into. He puts his backpack and hit clothes were there, but guess what? Someone stole them! He finally arrives but his family barges in.

“Peter!?” Tony shouts in shock and frustration.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Peter blurts out. Tony raises any eyebrow with crossed arms.

“Ok, then tell me what does this look like?” Tony asks.

“It’s a Halloween costume!” Peter lies.

“A Halloween Costume? Wow, really? You sure do have the whole costume down to exact design,” Tony comments. His family waits for Peter to answer.

“Ned helped me, we made sure the design was on point,” Peter replies.

“Spider-Man got hit on the same eye. It’s weird that you have a bruise on that exact same eye,” Steve tells him.

“Um…social media. They have everything updated and I thought I could have the same bruise on the same…eye?” Peter states, not sure how to answer.

“Young Peter, I shall recommend you not to lie any further,” Thor suggests.

“I’m not lying!” Peter replies too quickly.

“Listen to Thor, squirt,” Clint says.

“What about the way Spiderman talks about nerd things you would say?” Natasha asks. Peter scoffs.

“Anyone can do that. Spiderman may be a nerd,” Peter lies.

“Really then why….oh fucking crying out loud! Enough with the questions, we all know you are Spider-Man!” Tony snaps. “Peter…what on earth were you…you…my god I can’t even speak!”

“Peter, you can get hurt from this job,” Steve tells him. “This needs to stop.”

“I’ve been doing this for months and I’m doing good,” Peter comments.

“Peter, we just want to protect you,” Wanda advices.

“Yes, missions are very peril and you can get harmed,” Vision adds.

“Wait, it was you wasn’t it!? The one who took down vulture and the plane!?” Clint asks.

“Uncle Clint!” Peter hisses.

“Young Peter, we just want you safe and out of harm’s way,” Thor says.

“No, you can’t take this away! I love doing this; it’s my favorite thing to do. I love helping people. I stopped robberies, mugs, car thieves, I helped so many people. I won’t stop!” Peter protests.

“Peter, you are just a kid! My kid!” Tony tells him. “You think I’m going to let you run around putting yourself in danger, you are wrong!”

“Dad, please! I love doing this; it’s a part of me!” Peter begs.

Tony drops his arms dejected. “What if you get hurt? I can’t lose you Pete.” They hear small sniffling. Everyone turns to see Clint rubbing his eyes.

“Clint, are you crying?!” Natasha asks.

“No, shut up! I have something in my eyes!” Clint argues before running off. Tony looks back to his son.

“Dad, Pops!  When you are Iron Man or Captain America…don’t you feel content when you save somebody because they get to live or go home to the people they love. They know they don’t need to be afraid. This is what makes me happy!” Peter tells his parents. His family looks at each other, debating.

“Fine, but under our conditions,” Tony decides. Peter smiles wide.

“You will train, you will take days off because there’s nothing wrong taking breaks, and you will report to us every time you come back from patrol,” Tony decides. Peter hugs his dad tightly.

“Thank you, thank you!” Peter says. Steve joins in on the hug.

“And Peter?” Tony and Steve say.

“Yes,” Peter replies.

“You’re grounded,” Steve and Tony reply.


	5. Family

It’s been a month since the others found out about Peter being Spiderman; they made sure Peter told them everything. They didn’t want him to leave anything out and Peter obeyed. Let’s just say that they weren’t happy when they found out what the vulture did to Peter. Tony made sure that the vulture doesn’t see the light of day again. Of course, Tony and Steve scolded Peter on why he didn’t tell them and Peter apologized to them. Peter recently just got out of his punishment for hiding his secret from his family. He thought everything would be fine and fight by his family’s side with no problem. Wow, was he wrong.

~                                                                                                   

Peter lands by his fathers’ side. Steve and Tony notice their son and are by his side in a instant. Both of them pretty much huddling Peter in the middle so he won’t get hurt.

“Uh…dad, pops. I can help!” Peter argues. Both of them just shush him as they shoot at the enemies, Peter sighs but tries to help either way.

~

Peter is shooting webs at the criminals. Their weapons are pinned to the wall. One comes at him and Peter is ready for a fight, but the guy is tackled down by Sam. Peter turns towards the others about to fight but again is interrupted. The others arrive.

“Peter, get back. We are here,” Natasha advices, nudging him to his parents.

~

“Did you do your homework?” Tony asks Peter in the middle of a fight in the comm.

“Wha…dad?! Really?” Peter asks in disbelief.

“Peter, answer your father,” Steve states sternly. Peter sighs.

“Yes, I did,” Peter replies.

“I got a call from your teacher today about you being bullied,” Tony adds.

“Excuse me? Peter, are you being bullied? We will kick that idiot’s ass!” Clint adds. Peter stomps his foot, leaving the mission.

“That’s it! Finish without me!” Peter hisses and hurries home. He gets dressed into sweats and a t-shirt. His parents barge in as he’s watching tv in his room. Peter sighs.

“Peter, we need to talk about what happen today. Why’d you barge off in a middle of a misson?” Tony asks.

“You could’ve gotten hurt,” Steve adds.

“What mission!? Whenever I’m off doing my own thing fighting small crimes like a bank robbery which you and the others usually never do, you guys bop up. Whatever I do, you all bop up. You make me feel like I can’t do anything; you treat me like I’m a kid. What’s the point?” Peter blurts out. Tony and Steve feel guilty.

“Peter, you are a kid. Our kid. Yes I know…lately we’ve been meddling in your small missions but once we found out about you being Spiderman, it worries us. We don’t want you hurt. We love and care about you,” Tony explains.

“And I guess…we can try not to show up in your Spiderman missions,” Steve offers.

“Wait, no, no. We didn’t agree on that,” Tony argues to Steve.

“Babe, Peter can handle himself,” Steve assures.

“I know that, but we can still help out,” Tony tells him.

“Dad, pops!” Peter whines.

“Ok, ok. We’ll try not to but no promises. But when it comes to the big missions, you stay by our side. Got it?” Tony decides. Peter nods. “We love you, Peter.” Peter smiles at his parents.

“I love you too,” Peter says, hugging his parents.

“So about this bullying at school,” Tony and Steve start.

~

**The room is blurry but then it starts to clear up. Peter  notices that he’s in a church? Peter sees everyone sad sitting down and dressed in black.  He spots his Pops and Dad in the front. Peter walks over to them. Peter sees his Pops and Dad holding onto each other crying. Peter sees his body in the casket, his body pale. He nods no. _This isn’t real, this isn’t real._**

**“He was just a little boy, my baby boy,” Dad sobs.**

**“He should’ve told us about the vulture, we could have saved him from the collapsed building,” Pops adds.**

**“No, no, no!” Peter shouts. He hears _Peter, Peter._**

Peter gasps awake and sees his Dad and Pops looking at him in concern.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Peter repeats.

“Hey, there’s nothing to apologize for,” Tony assures him lying by his son’s side. Steve lies on the other side. “Pete, tell us what the dream is about.” Peter nods no.

“I…I can’t. No!” Peter says, starting to panic. His parents hold him tight so Peter can calm down.

“It’s ok Peter, we’re here,” Steve assures.

“I’m sorry,” Peter replies.

“Peter, don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything…” Peter cuts him off.

“I should have told you guys about vulture,” Peter adds. “I should have told you and when the building collapsed…I was scared. I tho…thought I was goi…going to die. I thought I was…wasn’t going to see you guys ever again.” Tony and Steve frown. “I…this happened a long time ago and I’m still having stupid nightmares.”

“Peter, stop. This isn’t stupid. These nightmares aren’t stupid. You were afraid and that’s ok to feel that way because we sometimes have nightmares,” Steve advices.

“And this didn’t happen a long time ago. This happened a couple months ago and it’s effecting you,” Tony adds.

“I…I just want to sleep without having bad dreams,” Peter whimpers. Steve and Tony look at each other and nod. Peter always does this for them when they have nightmares, it’s their turn. Tony hums a small tune. Both of them think of what to sing and make up lyrics.

“Clint thought he was off the hook,” Steve sings. Peter start to laugh already.

“But ended up in Natasha’s hook for being such an ass,” Tony adds causing Peter to laugh louder. Peter is happy he has his family by his side.

 


End file.
